


The Conference

by TrailsOfStars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2Ptalia, Allen's in trouble, Gen, dad 2p England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrailsOfStars/pseuds/TrailsOfStars
Summary: Allen's teacher decided to visit the young troublemaker's father.





	The Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post. Criticism is welcome.

"Good evening. I am Mr. Claude Larsen. Is Mr. Kirkland here?"

Oliver smiled at the man standing in front of him and gestured towards the inside of his house. "Oh yes, that's me. Please, do come in and have a seat. Your one of Allen's teachers, right?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your time." Mr. Larsen said as he sat on the couch. 

"There's no need to thank me. We rarely have any guests here anyway. Now what would you like? I have tea, cupcakes-"

"Actually, I am here to talk about your son, Allen."

Oliver stopped on his way to the kitchen and sat across the man. "What is it, sir? Is Allen having any trouble with his lessons?"

"You have no need to worry about that, Mr. Kirkland. His grades are okay. The problem is in his behavior in school."

The strawberry blonde looked worried. What could his son possibly do? 

"Recently, there had been many reports about him, and most of them are about him being…. aggressive towards others. He even went as far as to punching one of our students repeatedly."

Oliver gasped just as his son entered the house. "That's unbelievable! How can you say that about Allen? Why, he is the best boy a father could ever ask for!"

"YEAH, I'M ADORABLE!"

The two men turned to find Allen grinning while wiping a suspicious red substance from his face. There were a few cuts present on his skin. 

"Welcome back, Allen." Oliver smiled at his son. "Come sit with me and Mr. Larsen here."

"Okay, dad. Oh hey, Mr. Lars. What ya doin' here?" 

"Good day, Allen," Mr. Larsen said, giving the boy a suspicious look. He ignored the boy's question. "May I ask about those cuts and… is that blood?" 

"Oh, these? Why, Mr. Larsen, I was just playing with Mathieu. We may have played too hard…" Allen laughed, an innocent look on his face. "And this is just from when I bumped hard into that tree they have."

"I see.. So it's not someone else's?" Mr. Larsen asked, looking quite skeptical.

"Nope!"

"I see... Well then, Mr. Kirkland, Alfred, have a nice day."

After the man left, Oliver faced his son, a serious look on his face.

"Allen, poppet, you didn't do anything bad in school, did you?"

"Not at all, dad. In fact, I made lots of friends!" Allen said, keeping up his innocent demeanor.

"That's great! Would you like some cupcakes?!"

"SWEET!"


End file.
